kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Professor Laurell
Professor Laurell is the head professor at Shrine City's magical institution. He specializes in teaching the art of Geomancy, which is the magic of harnessing the power of the environment. Professor Laurell is an extremely skilled Geomancer, wielding a Terra Rod that channels his control of his surroundings. Story Early Life Professor Laurell is the direct descendant of one of Shrine City's original settling sages. Laurell was born in Shrine City, and also received his education here. As he matured into adulthood, his magical powers began to become evidently clear to him. He then practiced basic Geomancy with his older family, before completing his education in Shrine City. He then immediately left the world to practice Geomancy on other terrains, lands, and worlds. Journeying Laurell's journey began with him traveling just outside of Shrine City. Shrine City had a natural, vegetation-filled milieu, and therefore did not allow for Laurell to practice in the other fields of Geomancy. Unsure of where to go, Laurell merely walked around the out regions of Shrine City. After realizing that there were no other environments in Shrine City, he left the world, venturing off to another through the crossroads between worlds. Fire Laurell found himself at a world that was very much unlike Shrine City; there were no buildings, nor warm weather. Instead, Laurell has found himself in a tropical domain, with bodies of water surrounding him. Past the water, Laurell saw something that he had never seen before, but it stood out from everything else. It seemed to have no shape, yet seemed to be getting larger at an alarming rate. It was not colorless, yet it seemed to be made of colors that Laurell did not tend to see in Shrine City. Laurell's curiousity drove him to dive straight into the water and swim over to the land on the other side. Upon reaching the object, Laurell was dripping wet. However, he soon felt at intense heat. It was then that he realized what the object was: fire. Natives of the world were running around frantically, trying to stop the fire by throwing nearby sand and rock at it. Laurell tried to help with his Geomancy, but the earth he rose was not powerful enough to contain the fire. Suddenly, a villager in a white robe came running into the scene. He nearly ran into Laurell, who dodged at the last moment from his charge. The man stopped right before the fire-lines, and he then put out his hands. Suddenly, he seemed to be completely still, as though he was in shock. Laurell noticed that the fire was getting smaller, and the fire-lines were retreating. Soon, the flames were no more. The fantic villagers applauded the enigma, and then disappeared back into the tropical environment.... Meeting The Sage Laurell stayed with the villagers in their village, who kindly welcomed him for his, although feeble, attempts to stop the fire. Laurell began to meet many of the villagers, but he made no powerful allies, or even friends. He only wanted to meet one person: the man in the wihte robe. After weeks of questioning villagers, Laurell discovered that the enigma lived on the village outskirts privately. Laurell set out to meet the man, and hopefully learn of his magical technique. Laurell arrived at the man's abode the next day. Upon seeing Laurell, the man asked who he was. Laurell told him of his interest in the magical field of Geomancy, and the mage smiled a wide grin. He let Laurell in to his home, in which he lived a private and secluded life. The man told Laurell that he too was a Geomancer, and his magic back at the scene of the fire was some of it. Interested extremely, Laurell asked many questions about how the Geomancer learned these techniques. Intead of an answer, the man in the white robes offered Laurell an apprenticeship in Geomancy, so that he could be taught his technique. Laurell stayed in the village for a few years learning under the man in the white robes's teaching. He learned that his fire-control abilities are derived from an area that was practically a magma ocean, where he learned to harness the flames of his surroundings. To learn more of this, Laurell made the decision to leave the village, though not yet return to Shrine City. Instead, Laurell wandered many worlds, learning different Geomancy skills from natives and himself. Return to Shrine City Feeling proud of his mastery of geomancy, Professor Laurell returned to Shrine City several years later. He was surprised to find that the magical-instruction council was anticipating his return, as they were looking for a professor to assist in the operation of a "college" for students to specialize in magical fields. Laurell accepted, and quickly began teaching Geomancy to the Shrine City natives. However, Professor Laurell found difficulty in teaching his students because they could only work with the terrain of Shrine City. Because of such, Laurell would often teach classes on other worlds to the same students, so that they could get used to harnessing all types of environments. Generator Fail Several years after Laurell's return to Shrine City, a wandering antagonist known as Hellius Shadoe arrived in Shrine City. He immediately noticed that the entire town ran on Mana power, so he sought the generators on the outskirts of town, hoping to destroy them for a chaotic outcome. He succeeded, and the entire world went dark. The visiting group known as La Lutte Pour Presque Rien met with Professor Laurell and Professor Elica to speak about the failure of Mana power. They went to the generators for a lead, finding the guarding sages frozen by Shadoe. The following day, Professor Laurell returned to the generator site on the world's edge upon hearing of the traces of Darkness that La Lutte found there. At this point, Professor Laurell contacted all of the students at the Shrine City Institution, telling them to begin brainstorming ways to break through the darkness surrounding the generators. A young member of La Lutte Pour Presque Rien, Axane, came up with a solution: to balance the darkness with light. All of the world's citizens united in this effort through hope, including Professor Laurell. Upon returning to the generator site with La Lutte, Professor Laurell was met with a powerful Heartless called a Soul Slayer, summoned by Hellius Shadoe. Three of La Lutte's members eliminated the Heartless threat, and Professor Laurell was then free to approach the generators bound in darkness. With all of his strength, Laurell attempted to reconnect the cables powering the city... only to faint in the process. Professor Laurell awoke at his institution that evening, in the middle of a celebration of the re-activation of the Mana generators. He too celebrated, until having to wish La Lutte Pour Presque Rien a safe trip out of the world. Abilities Laurell has acquired advanced mastery of all elements of Geomancy through his many travels. His basic abilities range from summoning gusts of wind and whips of water, but his mroe advanced techniques are as powerful as causing flood-like waves, disastrous heat waves, roaring tornadoes, and minor earthquakes. Professor Laurell also has minor physical talents with his Terra Rod, though prefers magical attacks over using the rod. During the trial battle with Laurell upon the player's first visit to Shrine City, he will use only basic Geomancy, only serves as an introduction to the new atmosphere of Shrine City and its battles. However, if the player returns to Shrine City after the second visit, Laurell can be fought with all of his complete abilities, making him a minor superboss like the Phantom in Kingdom Hearts. Quotes *Nobody knows where the end of the road is. So I'm going beyond it, and leaving this simple world. *I set limits on my magic; rather than fight with it, I share the gift with others. So I'm a teacher, and I must teach them to limit themselves as well. *My power is not ruled by the air or the earth, but by my very own strength! *Darkness... this great place is filled with darkness, the likes of which I've never seen. *Just how humane is it, controlling the elements? That is what I must know, Elica. *All my magic... all my strength... to fix this city! *Yes, unity. United are the elements, united is this city, and united... are you. Battle Quotes *Howling winds, break the air! *Ever-flowing water, strike now! *Feel the firey heat! *Be trapped in the thriving earth's might! Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Shrine City Category:Kingdom Hearts Legacy Characters